Fullmetal Sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: The events before the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' was even around. This is about the middle sibling, younger than Ed, but older than Al. Younger Twin of Edward Elric. We give you Nicole 'Nico' Elric. Alchemist genius like her too brothers. See what she will go through it all and how sje will react!


Fullmetal sister

Prologue and Chapter 1

Trisha Elric was happily pregnant with her first child. She had this feeling it was going to be a boy and she was excited, she was about 9 months along. Von was also excited, smiling every time he saw her.

They decided if the baby was they would name him Edward. She known a couple of pregnant women herself and they looked a little bit smaller than her, but she supposed that women range from different sizes.

At this moment she was resting in her bed and Von was in his study worry about his research and Alchemy. She smiled at the thought; he really was good at the science. Suddenly she felt a pain and somehow knew.

It was happening, her water broke!

"Von!" A couple of seconds later he came running in and looked down at her worriedly. She gave him a pained nod and he knew right away.

He kissed her on the forehead and said. "Be right back, getting the Rockbell's!" After seeing her give him another nod, he ran as fast as he could out the door, the Rockbell's didn't live far.

He knocked on the door hard and Sarah Rockbell answered the door. "Hoenheim?"

He was breathless as he said. "It's time!" Sarah followed him out and rushed him out back to his house. They ran to Trisha and she was breathing heavy, trying to get through the pain. Sarah went through the procedure of helping Trisha birth the baby. Eventually much pain and many hours later, there was a cry in the air, sharp and piercing. Trisha was panting and out of breath.

Sarah held the baby and went to go wash it. "A boy, then?" Sarah nodded. Before anything else could be said, Trisha let out a pained cry and Sarah looked to see another head.

Her eyes widened and she said. "Another one, Hoenheim, hold him." She gave the newborn to him and went through the procedure of helping her.

She smiled and said. "A girl." Trisha was finally down, while Hoenheim stayed to make sure his wife was okay, Sarah cleaned up the babies and make sure they were in blankets. She put them in a crib in a room and wished them good luck and said Trisha was okay.

... ... ...

It was a couple of days before Trisha was okay again, They then decided they would name the boy Edward like they planned, but they didn't know what to name the girl. They never really thought about it. Hoenhiem knew what he would name another boy, Alphonse.

It was a while and then Trisha came up with it, her mother's name. Nicole. Von agreed with her and so it was.

'The birth of Edward and Nicole.'

"Come on, Ed! Nico!"

I grinned and called out. "Coming Al, Come on Ed!"

Ed was behind me and we caught up to Al and Mom. Al and Ed are my brothers, Al is my little brother and Ed is my Twin or that was what Mom told me.

All of us were going to Winry's house, she's our friend. I walked in right away and Mom rushed in. She told me I was not allowed to do that. I felt bad, I hate it when I make Mom upset.

She smiled at me, showing it was okay and kissed my head. Me, Ed and Al went to meet up with Winry. She was in her room, but upset and crying. Al went up to her and asked what was wrong.

Ed was huffing about and I pushed him with glaring eyes. "Don't be a Jerk about it"! He made his eyes glare at me, but stopped being mean to Winry.

I asked Winry. "What happened?"

She rubbed her eyes with her fists and said. "My parents are out somewhere far away!"

Ed asked. "Huh, where?"

Winry sniffed and I huffed, crossing my arms. "Don't matter! Winry, they'll be back soon, I know it!"

Winry sniffed again and said in a quiet voice. "Really"?

I nodded and said. "Yep!"

Al agreed with me. "Uh-huh, Nico is right!" After Ed nodded, she was a little bit happier and I grinned widely, happy she was better. Other than Ed, Al and Mom, Winry is my best friend. Then Al and Ed were chasing each other outside.

Then Winry asked me. "Nico? Why do you wear boy clothes and not a dress?" She was right, she had a blue dress on and all I was wearing was blue shorts and black shirt.

I shrugged; I never liked dresses at all. I said. "I Dunno. I like these clothes, their more free." She shrugged back and soon Mom said we had to go home.

I got up and hugged Winry hard, I said. "It's gonna be okay Win, I promise!" She hugged me hard and when I let go, Al hugged her and Ed waved. We left and walked back home. I was bored and tagged Ed and ran ahead.

I heard him yell. "HEY"! I ran faster and heard Al and Ed behind me. I was racing faster and we were almost home, but Ed tackled me to the ground. I yelled in pain as I hit the ground. I hurt my arm and knee. Ed jumped off me and I sniffed.

I didn't want to cry, crying was for babies. Plus Al was here! I rubbed my eyes, but that hurt my arm. Ed and Al were next to me, Mom behind them.

"Nico, you okay"? I didn't want to upset Al, so I nodded. He grinned at me. Ed knew I was lying, he always does. They helped me up and I bit my lip so I didn't cry. Mom came over and saw that I was okay. We went home the rest of the way and I limped.

It was still awhile and Winry's parents still didn't come back yet. We played with her so she didn't think about it much. Our birthdays all passed and Al was 8 while I and Ed were 9. Dad didn't come back either and he's been gone since we were 3 and Al was 2. Al for some reason does not hate him and Ed does. I agree with Ed. Al don't remember him really, but me and Ed do. I remember the day he left, his face was so cold, he didn't care. Plus whenever Mom thinks about him, she gets sad. That's why I don't like him, I hate when Mom is sad and he made her sad by leaving. He used to come for our birthdays, but that stopped a couple of years ago, when me and Ed were 5 and Al was 4. But Al thinks he'll come back, I and Ed don't think so.

After a couple of weeks (I saw that on a calendar in the kitchen on the wall), we had nothing to do. Mom was in town getting stuff and the three of us were alone. Al and Ed were lying around and I walked up to Dad's office. He said not to go in there, but he's not here and I don't think he's ever coming back. So...I jumped up and opened the door. Well, it's open!

"Ed, Al! Come 'ere!" I heard them behind me as I walked in and looked around. It had a desk with papers on it and a bunch of books on the floor, tables and a bunch of shelves.

I heard Al say. "We can't be in here! It's Dad's room!"

Ed said back. "Forget that! He's never here!"

I looked to see Al about to say something and I said. "Don't worry Al, we're good!" I looked at the books on the shelves and picked on in the middle, Al and Ed behind me. But they all fell and I yelled in pain again. They all fell on us. I pushed a couple away and sat up. I saw Ed and Al do it too.

Ed yelled. "Nico! Why'd you do that!?"

I said, rubbing my head. "Sorry, Ed! Al!"

I then heard Mom's voice yell. "Nicole! Ed! Al"! We all looked to see her worried near the door. Al told we were okay and she told us to be careful. She went inside, saying she was making dinner. All she told us to do was clean up when we were done. We pushed the rest of the books off.

Al picked up one and asked. "Ed, what's Al-chemy"? I looked to see a book with the words, 'Basics of Alchemy' on it.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know, one of Dad's books."

I said. "Hey! Gimmie that!" I took it, not listening to the 'Nico' he gave me. I opened it and saw the first 2 paragraphs told what Alchemy was. I said to my brothers.

"Hey listen! Alchemy is the breakdown of one thing to make it into something else'". Ed and Al came to my sides. The next had pictures and some words on it.

A triangle for fire, an upside down one for water, upside down triangle with a line for Earth and a normal triangle with a line in it for Air. I flipped through a couple of pages and Ed stopped me. It was open to a page called Equalivent Exchange.

Ed read it. "'This is an important rule for Alchemy, that Alchemist need to follow. Equalivent Exchange is the equal value of something you use that is the same as material as before. The general make-up must be the same in the transmutation or else it could be dangerous for the Alchemist'".

I blinked and Al asked. "What's Transmutation mean?"

I shrugged. "Must be somewhere in the later on in the book. How can it hurt you though?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know, Nico. Only saw first couple of pages."

I shrugged and we looked through the book and liked it so far. We looked up all the books with Alchemy on it and also elements since a square with a bunch of the elements on it was in the first book. We put the rest of the books away. We each had a couple of books. Ed and Al walked out. I looked at the papers on Dad's desk.

'Human Transmutation' was on the top paper and under it said 'FORBIDDEN' in big red letters. I left the papers there when it talked about make-up of people and to bring them to life. I thought it was weird and not real, so I shook my head and walked away from it.

I ran off with the books in my hands.

So we studied up on Alchemy. Alchemy was what other things are made of. It's not hard to figure out. It's been a couple of months since we found the books in Dad's office. Winry's parents didn't show up either so nothing could keep her mind off feeling sad anymore.

It was Ed's idea to make her something with Alchemy to make her feel better. Plus, we showed Mom the Alchemy, so Winry should like it too. I think Ed likes Winry, he and Al once fought over who would marry her, it was really funny. Anyway, we looked up in another book what a doll was made of (the elements and things like that) and got the stuff. We were bringing it to Winry's house and went to the basement and told Winry we had a present for her, but she had to come down there with us to see it, so she could get it.

I and Ed were using chalk to write the symbols for the Transmutation Circle (a circle used in Alchemy) and Al was getting the materials ready.

We all finished and I said. "We're about ready to go Winry!" Winry smiled and we all grinned at her. We placed two hands on 3 sides from the circle and the blue Alchemy light flashed. Then before we could even finish, Winry ran away crying. I dropped my hands in shock. I looked at Ed and Al. Al looked at the doll in the Transmutation Circle.

AI asked Ed. "What happened, why's she crying." Ed shrugged with a pout.

"I don't know, she a girl! Nico, why she's crying." I made my eyes glare at him.

"I don't know, don't think because I'm a girl I cry all the time, Edward!" I stood up and walked away, to see if I could make Winry feel better. She crying and telling Granny we were doing something evil.

I got angry. "Alchemy is not evil, Winry!"

Granny looked at me surprised. "Alchemy?"

I nodded and I heard Ed say. "Yeah, that's what me, Al and Nico were doing." Granny called Mom over and told her what happened. I was sitting next to Al because I was mad at Winry and Ed. Mom then came and talked to Granny about what happened.

Granny said. "Your kids are very talented, doing what they did."

Mom smiled at us and said. "They are his kids after all." I huffed because I knew who she was talking about. Al grinned while Ed copied me. Winry got over it and we went home, I can't believe Winry was scared, it was Alchemy. Alchemy is not scary, it's only science.

I asked Mom. "Why was Winry scared?"

Al agreed with me. "Yeah, why?"

Ed looked at her and Mom said. "She didn't know what it was so it scared her. It was a new thing for her to see. Your Alchemy is beautiful." I grinned widely and ran off to the house. Ed and Al caught up to me, but Mom was slower than usual.

I asked her when she caught up to us at the house. "Mom, are you okay?"

Al and Ed then looked at her too and she smiled. "I'm fine, Nico, boys." We went in the house and went back in Dad's office. We were now looking at his notes, since we were done with the books he had. I made my eyes glare at the Human Transmutation papers.

Ed came to my side and said. "Hey, what's this?"

I showed it to him. He asked. "Human Transmutation? Could that even be done?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." All three of sat and looked at these notes, there was a certain Transmutation Circle for it and ingredients of what a human is made of. Water in liters, Sodium Cloride and other stuff. Dad said in his notes that it can't be done, something was wrong with it.

We put the notes away, not needing them for anything, but put it in the top drawer of the desk, so we could find it if we needed to.

/

All three of us were sitting on the ground outside and Al made the Transmutation Circle for Earth and pressed his hands to it, making an earth horse. I grinned and said. "Hey Al! That's better than your last one!"

Al grinned at me. "You think so, Sister?"

I nodded and Ed said. "Nico is right, Al."

Al asked. "Can we go show Winry and Granny?" Ed shrugged and said sure. Al jumped up with his horse in his hand. I scrubbed out the Circle with my shoe.

I followed Ed and Al, running to catch up. "Hey! Wait up". Ed laughed at me.

I ran faster and tackled him. "Ha, Ha Jerk"! I ran ahead this time and Al was in front, laughing. I and Ed were pushing each other all the way to Winry's house. We got in and Winry had her head in her arms crying and I frowned, her parents aren't back yet. She just misses them and can't wait for them to be back. I don't know what

I don't know what me and my brothers would do if Mom was gone for a while like that. Al asked her what was wrong and he placed his horse near her, but she smacked it to the floor. I was shocked she'd do a thing to Al like that.

I even heard Ed say something when Winry yelled. "They're gone!"

I didn't know who 'they' were and Ed asked. "Who's gone?"

Winry sniffed and looked at us with wet eyes. "My parents are dead!" I looked at her shocked, what? Al and Ed looked at me.

I said in a quiet voice. "...Ah...Winry, I." She looked angry at me and I made myself tighter at the look she gave me. She jumped up and grabbed the front of my shirt.

She screamed. "It's your fault, you know that?!"

I looked at her, my eyes big. "Wha? Winry..."

She shook me. "Remember what you said, that they'd be back soon! It's all your fault, you're just an evil lying Alchemy freak"! I looked at her and my eyes filled up with water that made me cry. I couldn't help it.

Ed, Al and Granny said. "Winry!" Ed sounded angry, Granny did too, Al was upset like me. Does that mean Winry hates me, did I kill them?! I just wanted to make her feel better!

Ed snapped. "Winry don't say that about my sister!" Winry looked at me, with a look Mom made when she looked surprised. I pulled away from her and ran away, ignoring Ed and Al. I was rubbing my face as I ran. I stopped next to a big tree and sat on the ground. I was crying, Winry parents gone like that, is it my fault? They could be brought back, but Dad's notes says it can't be done. All I really read about are things not living coming back to life. Not even birds can.

I saw Ed standing in front of me and I rubbed my eyes with my hands. I sniffed hard and said. "What you want?" Ed shrugged and sat next to me, Al next to me too from behind him. I started crying again thinking about Winry's parents.

Ed nudged me and said. "Hey, what she said was mean, okay?"

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes again. "What if she's right, I heard stuff like that is bad luck."

Ed looked angry. "Are you kidding, you were here with us and Winry's parents were far somewhere else!"

Al was hugging me. "Yeah, Winry was just upset, she feels really bad."

I sniffed again and asked. "Really?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Nico. Come on, Mom's worried." I let out a breath and got up. All of us walked home instead of running. My eyes were itchy and weird feeling the whole time. Rubbing them made it worse. When we got home, Mom ran forward and hugged me hard. I hugged her and Al and Ed were playing outside. I was sitting with Mom in her lap.

I leaned against her. "Mom, why was Winry mad at me. I just tried to make her feel better."

She smiled and put her hands in my hair, making it feel good. "When people lose people important to them, they go through a lot. She was blaming you because she was upset."

I huffed. "That's not fair!"

She said. "I know, but I heard she feels really bad about it."

I nodded and said. "I'll see her in a little bit and talk to her."

Mom said. "Good idea."

/

I did see Winry later on, she said she was sorry and everything was like before. Our birthday's past and me and Ed were 10 and Al was 9. It was normal and then Mom asked us to go out and get stuff at the store, she was a bit too tired to go today. So she gave us some money and we went into town and bought stuff for the house like eggs, butter, meat, sugar , other stuff too. It was a while before we finished and Al and Ed were racing ahead, me catching up too.

Ed got in first and I heard him yell. "MOM!"

I ran ahead faster and dropped the stuff, Ed sounded scared and he never sounds like that. Mom was on the ground.

I ran to her and said. "Mom, you okay? MOM!"

Al ran off and I shook her. "Mom, come on!"

Ed was next to me. Al came back in but Granny was with him.

She said. "Move, both of you." I moved next to Ed. I grabbed his hand and then grabbed Al's when he came over. Someone came out too, one of the men from town and picked her up.

I looked on worried and Ed snapped. "Careful!" We followed him to Mom's room. All of us were on one side of the bed and Granny was looking her over on the other side.

She was done and Al asked. "So, she okay?!"

Granny said. "I'm afraid not, she has been hiding this sickness for a while. It finally gotten too much for her."

I frowned and asked. "But a medicine could cure her right, but it cost a lot, right?"

She frowned at me, with a weird look on her face. "No, it is a sickness that can't be cured."

My eyes grew wide and Ed yelled. "What are you talking about, Ol' Hag. 'course she'll be fine soon or later!" I looked at Mom's face; it looked really white, like the sheet she was laying on.

I mumbled. "But, Ed..."

He turned to glare at me and I moved a little away from him and he snapped. "What?! Do you want Mom not to be okay?!"

I glared at him. "No, that's not what I mean! Granny's a doctor though."

Ed huffed. "So!"

I pushed him a little. "So! She knows a little more than you about this stuff!"

"...Kids stop." It was Mom, Granny and Mom was looking at each other with a weird look on her face. Granny nodded and walked out. We stayed by Mom, hoping to make her feel better.

I then had an idea and said. "Hold on!" I ran out the room, went in Dad's office, and grabbed a couple of pieces of chalk. Maybe this will make her feel better! I went to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. i grabbed a bunch of loose dirt and put it in the bucket until it was almost full. I dragged back into the house and into Mom's room.

Al and Ed were talking to Mom, but stopped when I came in. They looked at me like I was weird, well they'll see! I have the best idea ever! I took a piece of chalk out, cleared an area with the Transmutation Circle and symbol for Earth, along with the other elements.

Al and saw what I was doing and as I finished the last curse to the symbol, I gave Ed and Al pieces of chalk, they started off. I grabbed dirt and put it in the middle of the circle, near the triangle. Ed and Al were ready a couple of seconds later. I grinned and then calmed down and looked at Mom, she looked okay smiling at us.

At the same time the three of pressed our hands to the Circle and I thought about the general make- up of the dirt and what I wanted it to look like and how it would do it. With a spark of blue sparks, it stopped and I hate a a big brown dirt rose. It had a lot of detail on it though. Ed made her a horse while Al made a dog, trust me they look different.

We all gave them to her and she looked the happiest ever in a long time. We all sat near her and she said, "Thank you, I love them."

I grinned at her and she brushed Al hair from his face. "I love you, my little kind Alphonse."

He hugged her and I just looked at her, I felt something bad was going to happen. She did the same to Ed and said to him. "You are my big boy, my strong and protective Edward. You must watch after your siblings."

Ed sort of nodded and said. "Of course, I always do."

She then did the same to me and smiled. "You are my daughter, my dear Nicole. You will be beautiful one day, too bad I would not be able to see it."

My eyes blurred and I said. "Wait, Mom! She can't leave like that"! Ed and Al were staring at her andshe sort of opened her arms. I grabbed her around the waist and felt Ed and Al next to me. My head was on her stomach.

I heard. "I...love you." It was quiet and I was listening to the beating near my ear that had to be Mom's heart. I know, I studied a little Anatomy a couple of months ago. Then it stopped, I know what that means.

I looked up. "M-mom?" I shook her, but she didn't move.

We shook her and then Ed yelled. "Dammit! She's gone!"

Al was crying and I was trying to hold it in, but then Ed started crying and I cried over Mom's stomach, almost till it hurt to breathe.

I figured it out before I feel asleep as I cried, Mom and Granny were giving each other a look, Mom was going to die, they both knew and we were alone and Mom was dead. I cried to sleep.


End file.
